


Lost in Paris (You)

by heyhawsTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Busking, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhawsTY/pseuds/heyhawsTY
Summary: "my phone's dead right now and i don't know if i'll see you again and that will be the worst. I know I will regret it so bad that I won't be able to sleep at night. I've gathered all my courage to ask if you could please give me your number" jaehyun blurted out not wasting anytime to ask taeyong's phone number
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lost in Paris (You)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first drabble. Finally got some courage to do so >_<  
> Btw I got inspired from Taeyong's cover of Paris in the rain. Yt played it and i was just lost in Taeyong's movement then idk hahaha this happened. Hope you enjoy :)))

'오' Jaehyun gasps inaudibly while seeing a man dancing--- no that was busking, jaehyun corrected himself

he was so carried away from the dance, he forgot that he was lost in this huge city of France

The man he was watching danced gracefully

'what was that song again?' he asked himself 

he got a little distracted in his own thought, not knowing the man he somehow got a little liking to, is starting with his 2nd song

'Paris in the rain' he muttered. People started to gather up.

Some started singing along with the song, some were clapping with the beat and some are just enjoying the majestic swing of the dancer's body.

it was beautiful. it made paris more romantic than how it is already

jaehyun is still holding a map while carrying his huge bag. not bringing a power bank is really a mistake. Right now he is more frustrated than ever because he can't film this pretty dancer's smile

the song is nearly ending and jaehyun just had the urge to give the man a flower

he doesn't know why but he just feels like he should

'아 맞다!' the flower shop he passed by earlier

he run while thinking about what flower to give to the pretty dancer

taking out a cash, a pink rose caught his attention through his peripheral vision. it was beautiful, the petals are so pastel pink making him stare at it for a few seconds

'that's the last one for today, if i were you i'd get that already' the old lady said while smiling at jaehyun

'i'll buy it' jaehyun replied almost tearing his lips 

'here take this, it's free hope he likes it' the old flower lady said while giving jaehyun a bar of chocolate

'oh thank you very much that's so nice of you' he replied 

walking out of the store, he stopped and asked the lady 'how'd you know?' jaehyun's brows are all scrunched up

'how did i know what?' the lady asked while arranging the flowers beautifully

'that he's a he' having the "he" emphasized

'oh!, just a feeling' the lady replied, if jaehyun is not dreaming there was a glint in her eyes

Jaehyun is almost a few minutes late thanks to his long legs, he arrived just the right time when the pretty man is about to leave

'You're finished busking already?' jaehyun asked hoping to get the pretty man's attention

'Ah yeah' the man smiled prettily. it was very warm that it made jaehyun's heart jump a little 

a little distracted in his own thoughts again, he almost forgot that he is holding a long stemmed rose and the chocolates of course

'here take this, you were great earlier' jaehyun gave the flower and the chocolate to the pretty stanger with shaking hands 

' aww thanks ' the man said with puppy eyes 

'this is my first time getting a flower while busking' the pretty man added

'btw i'm jaehyun , yeah call me jaehyun' he offered his hand out hoping to get a handshake 

'i'm taeyong. i busk every saturdays or any day if my time permits' taeyong replied while shaking jaehyun's hand.

Taeyong noticed the time on jaehyun's watch 

'i hate to cut this short but i have to go' taeyong says apologetically if jaehyun knew better the pretty man would want to spend some more time with him but jaehyun shoved away the idea quickly 'he won't right? why would he? i'm not interesting at all' he talked to himself

'nah it's fine. go on you might be late then it'll be my fault because i'm holding you back' jaehyun scratching his neck lightly while lovingly smiling---showing his dimples that woo's everyone

'i guess this is a goodbye. See you jaehyun and btw thanks for these i love sweets' taeyong bids his farewell to jaehyun not looking back because he might just want to stay with jaehyun and talk until the sun is out

jaehyun just stands there looking at taeyong's pretty back still admiring how beautiful the man is

'you know you just gotta do it' jaehyun said to himself while gathering all the courage that he could muster

'taeyong' he shouted

the pretty man looked back and saw jaehyun running to him

'my phone's dead right now and i don't know if i'll see you you again and that will be the worst i know i will rehret it so nad that i won't be able to sleep at night and you know i've gathered all my courage to ask if you could please give me your number' jaehyun blurted out not wasting anytime to ask taeyong his phone number. he was so out of breathe he feels like he's about to have an asthma but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that he gets this pretty man's number 

Still shocked from all the words that came out from jaehyun's pretty mouth, taeyong managed to reply 'cute'. This man right here is really something and he is liking it--- taeyong thought to himself

Taeyong opens the chocolate bar and started munching on the goodness of the sweet bar

'you know you can say no if you don't want to give your phone number' jaehyun says while still catching his breath. he got a little offended because the man in front of him is just eating the bar of chocolate while looking at him fondly. he's embarresed of what he just did, talking like a love-sick fool (that he is) 

' you got a pen?' taeyong asked still munching on the sweet thing licking his fingers off of the remaining chocolate

'yes i got one. i only have a blue pen, will that be okay?' jaehyun asked while searching his bag for the pen

'yes, that will do' taeyong says while tearing off the paper inside the packaging of the chocolate bar

'you can write on my hand if you want, you don't have to do that' jaehyun suggested 

'nah i don't wanna stain your pretty skin' taeyong winked at jaehyun

'see you around, jae' taeyong said--- more like shouted to jaehyun while walking away happily

jaehyun is just standing there knees wobbly because of what had just happened

'+33 6 03 21 00 77 call me xoxo' is written on the paper

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope you enjoyed. If you would want a continuation just let me know in the comment section. Thank you for reading ♡ you could hit the 'kudos' if you'd like :))) have a great day And please always be safe


End file.
